


(back in control, no more shotty)

by adorkable



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Успокойся, успокойся, ты, припадочный. Это ещё не конец света.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (я честно пыталась в порно, оно должно было начаться с отвлекающих от паники поцелуев, упс)

— Постарайся успокоиться, ты слышишь меня? — даже на шёпот переходит в попытке не осложнить ситуацию. Но Эллиот не может сосредоточиться на том, что нужно делать (скорее, чего делать нельзя). Не может понять какую мысль развивать дальше. Ему сложно дышать. Как тогда, после падения из окна. 

_Но ты не падал._

Это паническая атака? Дарлин смогла бы сказать точно? Точнее, чем описано в бесконечном множестве...

— Тебе нужно сесть.

Нет, ему нужно ширнуться. Всё вернётся на свои места. Может он передознулся когда-то тогда? Тот притон не был приходом, укол, мёртвая девушка. Какого цвета были её мозги? Вкус её языка? Кожа была тёплой?

— Эллиот.

Он моргает пару раз, ничего не видит. 

— Ты не хочешь видеть, прекрати это.

Есть только один способ успокоиться. Но его руки не двигаются, не слушаются. Попросить бы о помощи, но...

— Я вовсе не хочу причинить тебе вред, Эллиот. Когда ты поймёшь?

Мистер Робот натягивает ему на голову капюшон; становится чуть лучше, Эллиот носит толстовки именно так, и наглухо застёгнутыми. Руки оказываются в карманах, кулаки ещё сжаты, но уже не так сильно, не до боли в пальцах. Чужие ладони закрывают уши, так Эллиот слышит только приглушённый шум улицы и стук своей крови. _Успокойся, успокойся, ты, припадочный_. Это ещё не конец света.

_Ещё._

Он весь сжимается, сгибается, сдаётся, успокаивается под чужой силой ( _заботой?_ ).

Паника медленно отпускает, и едва не накатывает снова, когда Эллиот вспоминает из-за _чего_ произошло замыкание. 

Мистер Робот хмыкает и прикуривает сигарету, когда Эллиот вздрагивает, лежа на диване.

— Тебе надо прогуляться, пацан.

Пора выгулять собаку. Сбежать ко всем чертям. Мистер Робот выдыхает дым в открытое окно. Курит вместо того чтобы сказать что-то ещё, возможно, что-то важное. Эллиоту наплевать ( _сейчас_ ). Послушно уходит на улицу, выгуливает Флиппера, курит до тошноты.

Когда Эллиот возвращается, Мистера Робота нет. В квартире накурено, окно закрыто.

Эллиот разувается и ложится спать, надеясь ничего не увидеть и не почувствовать.


End file.
